


Siete de septiembre

by AEMint



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Series, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint
Summary: Reunion will come, Shion.Un pequeño one-shot escrito con motivo del siete de septiembre, día en que Nezumi y Shion se conocieron.





	Siete de septiembre

La tormenta hace que las cortinas ondeen con furia y corran peligro de terminar arrancadas.

Como cada noche, ha dejado el balcón abierto. Como en cada tormenta, el agua de lluvia empieza a acumularse en el interior de su habitación.

No tiene frío. Son demasiados años sin cerrar la ventana ni una sola noche y la experiencia le ha hecho saber qué cantidad de mantas necesita en cada época del año para no enfermar y poder dormir cómodamente.

Es siete de septiembre y hace justo ocho años desde que, en una noche similar, los relámpagos y los truenos trajeran consigo a un chico empapado y malherido. Algo menos de cuatro, desde que ese mismo chico le salvara la vida y le mostrara el mundo real.

Le parece una eternidad.

Sus pies descalzos recorren la oscura habitación hasta que chapotean sobre la empapada moqueta. Quiere salir y gritar, como hizo a sus doce años, pero le falta la fuerza; al fin y al cabo, la ciudad no es ya ese monstruo asfixiante que era, ni él aquel niño pequeño asfixiado por ella.

Tampoco su grito va a atraer a Nezumi.

Le echa de menos, aunque siente que esa expresión no basta para resumir lo que siente cuando le recuerda. No es algo tan simple como tener ganas de verle, querer pasar tiempo con él o añorar reírse cuando Nezumi se escandalizaba por lo directo de sus palabras.

Es algo más.

Es la sensación constante de que el mundo ha perdido profundidad. Es el no tener a nadie que le abra los ojos cuando se pasa de ingenuo, nadie a quien abrir los ojos a un lado más amable de la vida. Nadie con quien madurar.

Es una promesa; no rota, pero sí incompleta. Sabe que Nezumi la cumplirá, al igual que sabe que él le esperará el tiempo que sea necesario.

Un pequeño chillido le hace bajar la mirada. A sus pies, un ratoncito blanco y negro se ha alzado sobre sus patas traseras y sujeta una pequeña cápsula con la boca. Está empapado, y Shion casi se tira al suelo para recogerlo, con una emoción muy parecida al pánico latiéndole en las sienes. Le ofrece calor entre sus palmas a la vez que toma el mensaje de entre sus dientecitos.

Le tiemblan tanto las manos que es incapaz de leer el papel hasta que atraviesa de nuevo su habitación y lo sujeta contra el escritorio. El pequeño ratón se ha acomodado en su hombro, cerca de su cuello, en busca de la calidez de su piel.

Su corazón bombea con tanta fuerza que incluso se le nubla la vista, aunque tal vez sean lágrimas.

Tres palabras. Sólo tres palabras y siente a Nezumi más cerca de lo que lo ha sentido en años. Tres palabras han bastado para hacer renacer la esperanza, acelerarle el corazón y anegarle los ojos.

 

« _Feliz cumpleaños, Shion._ »

 

Tan concentrado está en ese pedazo de papel que es incapaz de ver la sombra que se proyecta desde el balcón con el siguiente relámpago.

**Author's Note:**

> Breve pero intenso. ♥
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis (y podéis) apoyar lo que hago, tengo una [página de ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/aemint) donde acepto microdonaciones. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
